


Marvel One-Shot Kink Book

by gamerman1902



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Costume Kink, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Grinding, Knifeplay, Lingerie, Master/Pet, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerman1902/pseuds/gamerman1902
Summary: Just a place for me to put any and all Marvel smut I write. This can be comics, movies, TV, video games etc. Pairings will be at the top of each chapter and in Table of Contents. I will update the table of contents as I add more chapters.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Marvel Smut/Kink Book. This will contain some very explicit one-shots of sexual nature. Please read all tags before reading. Pairings will be at the top of each chapter.

Table of Contents

1\. Black Cat/Silver Sable  
2\. Maria Hill/Black Widow  
3\. Black Widow/Pepper Potts  
4\. Rogue/Shadowcat  
5\. Ms. Marvel(Carol Danvers)/She-Hulk  
6\. Black Panther/Jane Foster


	2. Cat's in the Cradle (Silver Sable/Black Cat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the universe of Spider Man PS4. Silver Sable catches Felicia trying to steal her gear back. The cat thief is forced to undergo some, unique discipline.

Hanging suspended was an eerie feeling. Felicia Hardy shifted in her bonds as she stared down at the floor below her, getting used to the feeling of rocking slightly with every little move she made. The way she was hanging, her upper body angled toward the floor and ass up, left her head rushing. Her arms were tied together down her back with her legs bound thigh to calf and held spread and forward by more of the straps that held her entire frame in the air. Any attempt to pull them closed only forced her ass to raise, arching her spinal strut and exposing her bared ass and pussy even further. As if that wasn’t bad enough she had also had an oversized silver ballgag shoved in her mouth, causing her jaw to ache and her drool to dribble down her chin and form a puddle on the floor.

She’d been hanging there, suspended for hours now. She had lost track of time at this point. Her whole body was screaming out in discomfort and pain, a pain she had no hope of relieving in her current sad state. Even though she was incredibly acrobatic and flexible, this position put considerable stress on her body. The cat burglar desperately wanted to escape but it was impossible. Silver Sable made sure of that. Even if she somehow broke these bonds, she would have at least fifty highly trained, well armed soldiers to deal with. She was good, but not that good. Felicia had nothing to do besides mentally scold herself about how she got here. Leave it to Felicia Hardy to go and piss off the woman who commanded perhaps the most powerful private military force on the planet.

Felicia really didn’t want to go back into this life. She really was done with it, ready to leave it all behind but she couldn't do it. It wasn't in her nature to live a boring life like that. Besides, she had plenty of ideas of what she could do, what she could take. All she wanted was her gear back but Sable had a zero tolerance policy for crime. She could dupe those NYPD suckers and the Spider all day but Sable and her men were good, this was their city now. They were the preeminent law enforcement and it didn’t take them long to track and capture Felicia before bringing her here. She had woken up like this, naked, bound and gagged, left to struggle in her own devices for hours.

The air was cold against her puckered entrance and she shivered at the feeling as her ass clenched, trying to swallow her saliva pressing up against the rubbery ball holding her jaw open wide.

The tap of high heels on the floor echoed from behind her, making Black Cat twitch. She tried to twist around to look, but the way she was hanging made it impossible to catch a glimpse.

“Well then, what do we have here?” a voice asked from behind her, “A dirty little thief who still hasn’t learned the errors of her ways.”

Nothing touched her, but Felicia could feel the weight of attention on her. It made her twitch, and even that small movement sent her rocking. It was dizzying, and she had to let her head drop to stare at the floor as she waited for the movement to slow.

“It seems that you will need some, unique discipline to make an impression on you girl.” the woman behind her said, her voice baring a distinct and familiar accent. It sent a shiver down Felicia’s spine. Fingers traced the juncture of her meaty thigh, tantalizingly close to her clenched pussy. The teasing contact made her vulva twitch and lubricate itself.  
A sharp smack landed against the juicy globes of flesh of Felicia’s ample ass. Felicia yelped as it sent her rocking in her bonds, twisting her legs in a vain attempt to protect her now bouncing ass cheeks. The woman behind her grabbed her by one of her thick thighs to steady her.

“You don’t get a say in this insolent girl.” the voice behind her said sternly. “I’ll play with the parts of you that I want to. I will do with you what I want. I will punish you accordingly. Here, I have all of the power. Do you understand?”

Felicia let her head drop forward, but it wasn’t enough for her tormentor, who delivered another smack hard enough to make her entire ass jiggle and for Felicia to cry out again. “I said, do you understand?” the woman repeated, an edge to her voice. The hand tightened on her thigh, digging with sharp nails into the ample yet tender flesh even as it kept her from rocking again.

With the gag in her mouth, nothing Felicia could say would be understandable and they both knew it, but the fingers tightening around her thigh were a warning that Felicia couldn’t ignore. Undoubtedly her ass was already blooming with color and her tormentor had gripped her thigh hard enough to leave angry red marks there as well.

“Uehh,” she whimpered around his gag, her pussy throbbing as she did. “Sable...” she did her best to whimper through the gag.

“Good girl! I’m glad we understand each other,” Silver Sable’s threatening voice responded, insufferably smug. She released her iron grip on Felicia’s thigh, and the white haired woman twitched as Sable let go.

Something clicked behind her, and then suddenly something was pressing up against her tight little asshole. Felicia bucked in surprise at the sudden jab, displacing whatever it was.

The smack this time rang through the room even as it made Felicia choke on a cry. Her ass stung, a single defined point of sensation in the middle of her disoriented spinning. And it didn’t stop there, “What did I just say you thieving, foolish little girl?!” Sable demanded, her words punctuated with two, three, four, five, six more strikes that scattered across Felicia’s plump ass, making the muscular yet juicy ass cheeks jiggle around wildly. She was spinning and twisting in the air until she could barely tell which direction was forward, and this time no hand grabbed and steadied her, leaving her to rock and twist and struggle to find a point of reference with the world spinning around her. “You are a toy, and toys do not get to decide how they’re used. If I want to play with your ass, you beg me for it. Understand?”

Another rough smack on the creamy skin of her ass prompted Felicia into frantic nodding, then whining assent around her gag. She was left in suspension, still swinging, waiting for another smack, for what felt like far too long.

“I uhnnand,” she moaned past the gag, “ahl e ued.”

Something clamped onto her thigh again, and Felicia shrieked before realizing it was just a hand to steady her. Panic thrilled through her, and she quickly went limp, letting her curvy frame hang as submissively as she could.

“Better,” Sable praised approvingly. She let her hand roam free and grope Felicia’s ass for a moment. The cat thief could only whimper and whine pathetically in response, expecting even more smacks to rain down on her upturned bottom. Sable harshly squeezed the ample flesh, enjoying the angry little red marks that her nails seared into the creamy, fair skin of Felicia’s ass. “Now hold still.”

Felicia forced herself to remain limp as the pressure returned to her asshole. It wasn’t wide, but it was blunt, pressing up firmly against the puckered entrance but not hard enough to slide inside. Felicia let out a gasp as something cold and wet suddenly spurted out of it and began to slide into her ass in cold globules.

Artificial lubricant, she realized with a shiver as the blunt pressure pulled away. It coated her entrance, a cool, slippery contrast to the burning of her tender ass cheeks. It burned even more as she realized her pussy was leaking in aching sympathy.

A finger trailed through the artificial lubricant, then pressed against her entrance with enough force to slide past her clench. Felicia whimpered at the uncomfortable sensation, her tongue pressing up against the gag as the fingers of the silver haired woman pressed further inside of her. She shuddered as a second one joined, scissoring at her entrance and tugging at her insides, coating them with more cool lubricant.

Sable’s fingers withdrew, and the blunt object returned, something Felicia could now recognize as the cap of a tube of lubricant. It actually pressed inside of her ass this time, and Felicia’s ass clenched as cold lubricant was suddenly squeezed out right inside of it.

She heard a sinister chuckle behind her, as the lubricant was withdrawn, and the fingers returned, pressing even deeper, then retreating to hold her entrance open enough for the cool air of the room to make her whole body shiver.

Felicia whimpered through the process, her firm breasts just swinging back and forth as she was feeling the neglected throbbing of her swollen vulva as it was completely ignored. Sable’s calloused hand remained tight on her thigh, but the fingers in her ass still had her rocking in the air, occasionally clenching her jaw around the gag.

When the mercenary’s fingers began to withdraw, Felicia groaned, trying to clench her ass around them, her hole greedily trying to swallow them back in.

“Stop that.” another thunderous smack had Felicia whining, her hands tensing in their bonds. “I’m getting tired of reminding you. You are a thieving, weak, naughty little girl and I will treat you as such. Your’re lucky you have such a gorgeous body or I would of tired of your insolence long ago.”

Felicia let her head droop, trying to relax her curvy frame and ignore the dizzying shifting again as she listened to the mercenary moving around the room. The click of heels wasn’t much to go on, but she heard Silver Sable leave, pause, then make her way back. She shivered in anticipation, but didn’t clench her ass down, wary of another strike.

Sable didn’t say anything about it this time, but her ass wasn’t slapped either. “Time to open you up,” she proclaimed. Her voice was thick with anticipation, and Felicia found herself clenching her hands in her bonds in response. It was hard not to tense as she waited for something, anything, to happen. All of her focus was on keeping her ass from tensing, so when cold metal slid abruptly inside of her, she shrieked, bucking in her straps.

It didn’t stop, either, just kept sliding further into her. The base of it widened, and by the time it stopped she could feel the stretch at the muscular ring of flesh that made up the entrance to her ass. It didn’t feel quite like a toy. The metal bands were cold inside of her.

“Now let’s open you up little girl.” Silver Sable exclaimed.

The arms of the speculum began to open up, and Felicia’s eyes rolled back as she moaned. The cold of the speculum, the cold air of the room inside of her ass, the stretch… too much sensation, but none of what she wanted, needed. Her sopping wet pussy was empty and throbbing, clenching as her ass tried and failed to tighten against the speculum.

A smack landed straight across her sensitive outer labia, making her see stars as delicious, overwhelming sensations scrambled all of her other senses. She could vaguely hear laughing, could feel her body shivering and jerking in the straps, enough to set her jerkily swaying. Her ass burned, and she choked around the gag when she felt fingers join the speculum inside of her, pressing down on her tight rim. With the speculum inside her, she couldn’t clench down, and the fingers flicked against it.

“Good,” her tormentor hummed, sounding pleased with herself. “We’ll train you out of that bad habit yet. Ready for more girl?”

Felicia didn’t even get a chance to make a sound in answer before it was being cranked wider, adding to the already intense stretch. Her wild cries as the speculum spread the deepest parts of her hurt her throat, but she was beyond caring. The reflexive twitches of her legs in their bonds only made her so much more aware of the stretch of her ass wrapped around the speculum. She couldn’t have begged for mercy even if she’d tried, and the humiliating drip of her juices slipping down from her aching vulva and onto her thighs gave her away.

“What is this? Getting off on your punishment without a care in the world.” Sable scolded. “You greedy little girl. I should beat your bottom black and blue until you have tears rolling down your cheeks and you can barely breath around that gag you filthy slut!”  
Felicia had barely enough time to comprehend the threat before the hands returned to her frame, this time a gentle stroke along her inner thighs. She wanted to shiver, but Felicia gasped, holding her breath and not daring to move. She was suddenly achingly aware of the slickness coating her pussy and thighs, the ache of it, of every single involuntary movement. She was caught between terror and exhilaration as one of the hands disappeared from her thigh, and the other circled ever closer to her labia without quite touching it, then clamped down hard again. Sable teased Felicia’s soaking folds, brushing her fingers over her pretty pink labia, her swollen vulva, and her hardened clitoris.

Felicia could only moan and thrash in her bonds as Sable continued to rub circles around her clitoris and mercilessly tease her swollen vulva by ghosting her fingers over it every so often. She captured the little nub in her fingers and rubbed it fast and hard making Felicia jolt forward in her bonds and cry in pure ectasy.

As she mercilessly teased Felicia, Sable began to smack the thief’s ass even more. The dark pink skin that now adorned Felicia’s plump bottom matched beautifully with her pretty dripping taint and hardened clitoris.

“Here,” the mercenary said, darkly amused satisfaction coloring her voice. “I have another gift for you. I hope you’ve learned how to show your proper appreciation for my attention now.”

Felicia was expecting another slap. She was not expecting something to close down hard around her clit.  
Felicia screamed around the gag in her mouth, her voluptuous hips jerking. The hands by her ass pulled back, leaving the clamp pinched around her hardened little bundle of nerves. Her legs trembled, strained to close or twitch shut, but the straps holding her up and open wouldn’t let her do that. Even worse, the clamp began to tug, sending Felicia into a fit of shocked trembling. There was a weight attached to the clamp, she realized, and any little twitch of her hips would set it to rocking and tugging on her clit.

She sobbed as she forced her hips to still, dropping her head forward, hanging limply in her straps and gasping for air around her gag. Her vulva was still throbbing, begging for any attention and her ass clenched around the speculum holding it wide open.

“That one really made you jump,” Sable laughed cruelly behind her. Her hand came down heavily on Felicia’s ass, and Felicia made a whimper of alarm as that contact set her rocking again. “Should I take it off?” Sable asked, her hand sliding around to Felicia’s inner thigh.

“Mmm! Nnh-nnh,” Felicia cried out through the gag, sensing that a “no” would earn her even more suffering as she frantically shook her head for good measure.

“Good girl,” Sable praised, squeezing Felicia’s thigh. “You might not be completely hopeless yet, girl.” Felicia couldn’t help but have a small glimmer of hope at Sable’s praise. Maybe more of that would earn her a release from this God forsaken holding facility.

Felicia screamed again as a hand came down sharply on her ass, stinging the already-tender flesh and knocking her out of her thoughts. It jarred both the clamp and the speculum, and she spent several moments crying out and gasping through her gag at the sensations. By the time the motion had stopped there was drool sliding from the corners of her mouth, and tears at the edges of her eyes.

“There, there, little girl.” Sable cooed in a mocking tone. “You’re dripping so much, you know. There will be a puddle under you by the time I’m done. Poor baby.” Her fingers teased into the seams along Felicia’s thigh, and she couldn’t hold back a whimper. “Maybe I should’ve split open your little pussy too,” she said, pressing hard into the sensitive folds. “How would you like that? Even more stretched out, feeling empty all the way through as your poor little clitoris gets tugged.”

Felicia whined at that, and Sable chuckled as she stepped away.

“You’re such a wonderful toy, you know that? I was going to let my best men all take a crack at you as a reward for their loyalty. However, when I laid my eyes on you, I could see you were special. I couldn’t just throw you to the wolves like that. Not when I could make you my personal toy instead!” she mused. Felicia tried to twist her head to track her progress, but even that slight movement made her frame shift and threatened to set the little weight swinging again. She clenched in an effort to hold still, panting as involuntary reaction sent her ass spasming around the cold metal again.

“Beautiful,” her tormentor murmured. Fingers traced along her stretched rim, then pressed at it, and Felicia choked. “You’re learning. I love a fast learner.”

The fingers slid inside, following the line of the speculum inside of her, then tugging, opening her even wider under Sable’s piercing grey eyes. Felicia pressed her tongue against the gag, feeling her optics well up again. Every time this had happened before, it had been a precursor to the speculum opening wider, splitting her wide until she couldn’t even think beyond the stretch.

She felt the speculum jostle as Sable’s hands landed on it, and forced herself to relax. She’d learned early on that tensing only made the process more difficult. Better to prepare herself, before she was spanked into submission again.

Sable chuckled. “Oh, little one, you’re doing so well,” she said. There was a brief pat against her ass, and the speculum suddenly collapsed inside of her, then withdrew.

Felicia cried out in surprise, as the stretch in her ass suddenly disappeared, and the cold arms of the speculum withdrew. She twisted his helm, trying to look over her shoulder or drop it down to get a glimpse of what the mercenary was doing, but she only was able to catch a glimpse of her taut legs. Nothing was touching her, but they still stood in front of her spread legs and ass.

“Oh,” the leader of the Sable International groaned. “Yes, this is perfect.” Her fingers caressed the loose rim of Felicia’s ass. “You’re so stretched, do you know that?” she said. “You’re gaping, you won’t even close. I can see every little twitch inside of you. You’re so empty, anything could fill you and you’d be happy.”

The fingers pulled her rim apart as far as it would go but didn’t press inside. Juices welled up in Felicia’s pussy, ineffectively, as her ass fluttered weakly, aching for even the torturous, ghostly tease of fullness that the speculum had provided.

“Puh ih baahg,” she tried to beg, but it came out garbled and incomprehensible around the gag. Drool slid down the corners of her mouth.

“Was that begging?” Sable laughed. Her hand pulled away entirely, and Felicia whimpered and tried again. “It is! Breaking so soon?” she said, delighted. “So what is it you want? Something to spread you? Was that it?”

Felicia nodded her head frantically, shifting her hips as much as she could in her bondage to display her ass and pussy. She couldn’t do much, but she tried to let her insides ripple invitingly.

Sable laughed more. “I was teasing when I said you’d take anything,” she said, “but now I think you actually might. I should have realized you’d be so desperate. I would have prepared something even better.” Felicia let out a cry, frustration and desperation all in one, and a hand tapped her ass warningly.  
“Well then, we’ll see what I can do,” her new mistress said.

The fingers returned to her rim, playing with the entrance, stretching and tugging at it. Suspended as she was, Felicia couldn’t rock back into it. She could only try and clench her ass around the fingers whenever they slid deeper into her, but stretched as she was, it couldn’t do more than a weak flutter. It seemed to amuse Sable, who took to stretching her open even further whenever she clenched. Two fingers slipped into her, then three, playing with the loose hole of her ass.

By the time a fourth finger began to edge inside, Felicia had lost all control over her screams and cries. Sable’s efforts on her ass had her rocking ever so slightly in the air, which meant the clamp and weight on her clit kept shifting as well, tugging on her sensitive little nub and making her cry out. Drool slid from her mouth. Juices dripped from her pussy. Her eyes blurred and shut before fluttering open again. Every tug of sensation drove her higher, but it still wasn’t enough.

Then Sable changed tactics, ramming all four of her fingers into Felicia, hard.

Felicia screamed, but she wasn’t done. They drove in again, and again, slamming her ass, making her rock wildly in her suspension. The sensation was sudden, and so much accompanied with the sudden frantic tugging of the weight on her clit.

And still there was more. Every time they rammed into her, the four fingers pressed further inside, until Felicia felt them slide in past the knuckle. The ramming slowed, but did not stop, and Felicia found herself wailing and trembling all over. Her tormentor did not stop. She could feel Sable’s thumb pressing against the edge of her ass, now stretched almost as wide as the speculum had spread her.

“Now,” she purred, “Let’s see how much you’ll really take.”

The fingers curled inside of her, then pressed forward, stretching and pushing at her already stretched rim until the widest part of Sable’s fist popped inside of her. Felicia cried out again, her frame seizing up, her legs attempting to kick despite the bonds but failing, instead making her thrash and setting the clamp on her clit swinging wildly once again.

“Your ass really is hungry enough to take anything,” she mused. She sounded delighted and most of all very proud of herself.

Felicia’s moans and wails kicked up a gear as Sable began to flex her hand inside of her. Every twitch had sounds pouring out of her. Tears began pouring down her face as she felt the hand begin to shift. She rocked with the motion, as the back-and-forth grew stronger, until a hand grabbed her hip, stilling her somewhat. Every time, the fist pressed in farther, then pulled out more, until the widest part of Sable’s hand was slamming in and out of her with no hesitation.

“Look at this. You’re the most pathetic mess I’ve ever seen, and all I had to do was turn your ass into a gaping ruin to do it. Nothing but a dirty little thief.” Sable panted as she emphasized her words with more rough smacks to Felicia’s upturned ass. However, the cat thief was being overwhelmed with so many sensations that she hardly seemed to notice the spanking. Her grip tightened as her fist shoved deep inside Felicia and stayed there for a few moments. Then she pulled it back, laughing at the sound Felicia made. “Try getting off ever again without thinking of this,” she rumbled. “You’ll touch yourself, you’ll fuck yourself with anything you have, but it won’t be enough to compare to this.”

The hand dropped away from her hip. Felicia tried to cry out in protest—she couldn’t take it if everything was pulled away, not again—

The clamp was ripped off of her, right as the hand shoved deep inside of her.

Fire bloomed in Felicia’s clit, then spread to her entire body. Her entire frame thrashed, her body seizing despite the straps holding her suspended. Fluid spattered out of her sopping wet pussy, a ruined orgasm to add insult to injury and her ass clenched hard around the hand inside of it. Overstimulation struck her like a hammer, whiting out everything around her.

It took time for Felicia to come back from that. When she did, she was hanging limply, shivering occasionally in aftershocks. It was only when one of those made her ass flutter weakly that she realized she was empty again, left open to the cold air of the room. Her clit throbbed with every pulse of her heart, and her taint was sopping, still dripping. Her jaw ached around the gag.

She heard a moan from behind her, then a whisper of sound, before something pressed against the loose entrance of her ass. She shivered, but her body seemed unable to tense even a little bit.

Whatever it was, it pressed into her only slightly. It didn’t shove any further inside of her, only jerked slightly, as the mercenary chuckled behind her.

Felicia let out a ragged gasp when she felt a massive plug being shoved into her ass. A butt plug she realized or a “princess plug” as some of the more kinky people she knew liked to call them. Arousal tried to flicker through her, but fuzzy exhaustion didn’t let it grow beyond a faint tingle as Sable stepped back satisfied.

The full feeling afforded to her by the plug filling her seemed to diminish the ache of being empty, enough that Felicia only sighed and twitched as Sable hooked fingers into her rim, removed the plug and pulled it wide open, exposing her loose walls and the remnants of cold lubricant inside of them.

“Good girl. Maybe we will be able to reform you after all.” she mused. Felicia nearly nodded before realizing that she could barely lift her head, and Sable couldn’t see her anyway, and made an agreeing hum around the gag, which made Sable laugh. “I see you know your place, Ms. Hardy.” she chuckled before sticking the plug back in and smacking her ass one last time on the way out, leaving Felicia to helplessly dangle and think about her situation once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment and let me know what you think!


	3. Topping From the Bottom (Natasha Romanov/Maria Hill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the MCU. A glimpse into Natasha and Maria's interesting relationship.

Maria grunted as she was pushed forward onto the desk of her office on the Helicarrier. Her troublesome, wild girlfriend and subordinate, Natasha, closed the door behind them. They didn't want the other members of SHIELD finding out about their little relationship. It was a fiery mix of resentment and love at the same time. It was something most couldn't understand, but both Natasha and Maria could.

Natasha came forward and pushed Maria down onto the desk, capturing her mouth with her tongue. Maria kissed back but found herself dominated quickly. Natasha ground her curvy hips against her boss’s. She was experienced with numerous others, but she decided that she wanted to push Maria further. She had a feeling she could find out her superior’s weakness with a few words.

“Still with me boss?”

Maria panted and moaned out, “Ah…” Drool ran down her chin as she kissed back.

“Hmmmm...Maria?”

“Ah…” Her voice got softer this time, her hands trembling as she held onto Natasha’s shoulders. Natasha was onto something. Her hand reached lower to stroke and fondle Maria outside her underwear, through the thin fabric of her SHIELD jumpsuit.

“Mother?”

“...” Maria’s silencing by biting her lip and the slight closing of her legs let Natasha know she was close. Very close.

A smirk grew on Natasha’s face as she whispered in her sexiest voice while unzipping her boss’s jumpsuit, “No...Mommy~?”

Maria shuddered and she let out a high, loud whine. She shuddered under Natasha, and began gripping the back of the agent’s form fitting jumpsuit. Maria softly begged, “Natasha...stop…” She was getting hot. Mommy was her dirty, guilty pleasure turn-on word, and she became submissive to it. She thought it would have the opposite effect, having a grown woman call her that, but it just made her weak and submissive to Natasha.

Natasha whispered closer, “What's the matter mommy~? Afraid your little baby girl is going to make you cum all over yourself?”

Maria felt her cheeks flush as she listened to Natasha speak. Natasha’s sexy, sultry voice, her darkened smirk, the agent’s voluptuous figure grinding slowly against her own...it was enough to break the senior agent’s domineering facade. She was no longer in control and Natasha had assumed the place perfectly.

Natasha ground her hips against Maria, whispering dirty things as she pulled off her boss’s bra and rubbed her nipples, “Who knew the great Maria Hill was so naughty? Rubbing up against her little girl and whining like a slut. Heh, I guess every girl has to please her mommy, and I know exactly how I’m going to make you cum. Cum so hard that you see stars and can’t control your voice. I wonder what the other little SHIELD agents would think, mommy? That you chose me~?”

Maria moaned and gasped out, “Natasha~!” Natasha’s hand fondled her boss again and managed to get her pussy dripping wet within a short time. She cupped Maria’s pussy through the thin fabric of her suit while her other hand firmly grabbed a handful of the woman’s ass. The super spy massaged her boss’s ass while she buried her face in Maria’s firm tits. Maria was sweating, her heart was pounding as her own agent teased and rubbed her into submission. Natasha knew how to push every button of control that she had, and win. Maria didn’t know how to overcome Natasha, and Natasha knew how to overcome her. She could feel Natasha grinding as she cupped her throbbing tain through her skin tight suit. Natasha was wet too, not as much as Maria, but wet nonetheless.

Natasha continued teasing as she teased her hot and bothered boss, “You’re so wet mommy. I wish I could suck on your clitty and play with you pretty pussy...but I think mommy needs some lessons too. Mommy needs to feel what it’s like to be under her little girl. To remind her who is in control in her bed.” Her free trailed up and squeezed one of Maria’s erect nipples, earning a whine from her. Natasha kept moving her hips but using both her hands, she pulled Maria’s black jumpsuit down her shoulders, exposing her upper body. Not slowing at all, Natasha unzipped her own jumpsuit and freed her firm yet soft breasts.

Maria’s eyes hungrily combed over Natasha’s body, and Natasha did the same to Maria. Both women had a few scars on their torsos, but were very toned and built up. It was their similarity that turned Natasha on. She moved Maria’s legs to wrap around her waist as she leaned forward and ground even faster. Maria’s eyes slammed shut, she arched up and moaned more.

Natasha leaned down again and hugged Maria while she ruthlessly ground against her. Maria buckled under her, whining and begging and rutting like she was in heat. She knew that Natasha wasn't going to fuck her, at least not tonight with both of them having other things to do. She wanted Maria to cum in her jumpsuit. Cum hard and look like she wet herself, and have to make a walk of shame across the hallway to the utility closet where they kept spare jumpsuits.

“N-Natasha!! T-Too much-!” Maria squirmed in Natasha’s grip as the super spy kept rutting against her. She was so turned on that she was almost grinding back. She sighed and bit her lip as Natasha moved against her. Rubbing her juicy tits against her own, sneaking firm gropes on her ass, pecking her neck here and there.

“Ngh...yes, mommy.” Natasha’s voice was raspy, and she smirked as she kept going. She loved seeing Maria submit, to be so turned on that her hard exterior melted, completely giving Natasha the upper hand. She leaned in to kiss her commanding officer on the lips and grinded even harder against her. She felt like she was going to cum soon too, panting into the kiss.

Maria begged as she turned away from the kiss, “Dear god...dear god, Natasha...I-I need...need to cum…!” Her voice was soft. Barely a whisper, almost like she was ashamed.

Natasha grinned and spoke, “What mommy? I didn't~ hear you.”

Maria moaned and spoke louder, “Natasha- p-please! N-no...I need to cum!” Natasha smiled and let Maria go from her tight embrace. Maria’s face was flushed and her voice was hoarse as she moaned out. Natasha grabbed the woman’s legs and ground even harder into her pussy, grunting as she was trying to not come.

Maria arched up and gasped loudly as she came in her jumpsuit. Natasha smirked as she saw the front of Maria’s jumpsuit get moist. Natasha pulled back and reached in her own jumpsuit, pulling it all off and shifting her wet taint closer to Maria’s face.

Natasha asked, “Can you help your little girl mommy?” Maria looked at her for a moment before capturing her clit on roughly sucking on it. Natasha’s knees buckled and she held herself up on the desk as she let her boss devour every inch of her sex. Moments later, she came, making a mess all over Maria’s pretty face.

Most of her ended up on Maria’s face and tongue, but some ended up on the floor. Maria reached up and thumbed the drops on her face, licking them off her thumb. Maria propped herself up onto Natasha’s lap and kissed her, making her taste herself.

Natasha pulled back for a bit and then smirked, “Walk of shame time, Mommy~. Let's hope no one notices that you're dripping wet for your bad little girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave Kudos and comment!


	4. Yes Ms. Potts (Natasha Romanov/Pepper Potts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one taking place in the MCU. Natasha and Pepper have a sexual relationship and Natasha decides to indulge Pepper's kinks one night...

“No! It's embarrassing!”

“Awe, come on baby. You know it's cute-”

“It doesn't look good! It's too girly and too short! I'm not wearing it-”

“Now Nat, it’s either that or the maid dress. You agreed to this.”

Natasha got quiet for a moment. She had offered to give into some of Pepper’s fetishes tonight. She knew how much that Pepper loved seeing her play the sexy secretary role when she was an “employee” of Stark Industries and they had a few sexual encounters where she had played dress up for her, so she let Pepper pick a costume for her.  
What Natasha wasn't expecting was for Pepper to hand her an adult-size slutty schoolgirl costume, knee socks and a pretty pink bow included.

Natasha quietly looked herself over in the mirror. The crisp white button down, tucked into the ver short tartan skirt that showed off her plump bottom. The pale pink lacy socks matched the floppy bows on her pigtails. The set was completed by the brightly colored cotton underwear that was swallowed by her thick ass cheeks and her black high heels.

Natasha slowly opened the bathroom door of their hotel room. She quickly scampered to the large king sized bed and got into a comfortable position. They were both in the same area of New York for different reasons. Natasha noticed her beautiful, auburn haired, older, ex-boss now-turned lover, watching her in a chair...her eyes filled with hunger. Natasha lay on her back, her knees bent and slightly apart, giving Pepper an upskirt view. Her panties were so tight that they showed the entire curve of her sex.

Pepper chuckled and stood, walking slowly to the bed, “This is a costume I've wanted you to wear for a while.” Pepper stood near the side of the bed with her phone, checking it while she ran one of her hands down Natasha’s bare thighs, “I thought you would look adorable in it and I was right. You know, I wanted to devour you when I saw you for the first time.”

Natasha shuddered and bit back a gasp, trying to keep her cool. “Really, because I remember you being totally jealous of me and acting like a complete hardass because you thought I was trying to get in bed with your man.”

Pepper chuckled, “Couldn’t help it, I am possesive I’ll give you that but I still thought that you were cute. And the curve of your butt whenever you bent over was adorable. Just wanted to eat it.” She ghosted her fingers down to Natasha’s crotch, “Wanted to bend you over my desk, eat you out, and make you call me mommy.”

Natasha blushed as she felt Pepper’s fingers tease her moist outer lips through the thin cotton. She...knew that Pepper had interests in her when she was playing the role of her secretary but she didn't know how dirty those thoughts were. “W-Well...maybe we can.”

Pepper smirked, “You want me to eat your ass? It is a glorious-looking one.” Natasha blushed widely and nodded. Pepper put her phone down and came over to the foot of the bed. Her eye hungrily combed over Natasha’s voluptuous physique. Natasha slowly turned over onto her stomach and got into her submissive schoolgirl role. She gripped at the pillows above her, bringing one knee closer to her hip while stretching the other one, and angling her butt so Pepper had the best view, all while making her expression soft and pouty, like she actually was a bratty teenager.

Natasha took a shallow breath and raised her voice to a high whine, “M-Ms.Potts! W-What are you going...to do to me?”

Pepper smirked widely, “I'm going to take you, make you my little babygirl.” She’d fantasized about this for a long time. And she wasn't planning to be gentle, but it wasn’t like Natasha expected that of her. She had been introduced to Pepper’s tastes when she had decided to put the sassy secret agent over her knee the first time all those years ago when she was playing secretary. Pepper ran a gloved hand down Natasha’s thick thighs. Natasha looked delicious, hot, and ready for her to proceed. The safeword between them was always ‘mercy’, because neither would admit mercy to one another unless it was necessary to.

Pepper snapped the waistband on Natasha’s panties, making a loud snapping noise. Natasha gasped in surprise. Pepper ran a finger down the firm curve of Natasha’s glutes. Natasha stayed still and shuddered as she heard one of Pepper’s implements get pulled from her bag.

“P-Pepper!”

Pepper leaned closer to her ear and whispered seductively, “Call me Ms.Potts, little girl, just like I trained you.” Natasha whined as she felt the blunt, hard wood of Pepper’s paddle come down hard against the soft globes of flesh of her ass. A pang of pain and pleasure simultaneously ran through him as the hard, blunt instrument came down over and over on her tender flesh, making her whole bottom bounce. She tried not to let out any whines or moans but it felt so good, slamming against the plump flesh of her butt having jolts of pain ripple through her entire juicy behind.

After Pepper stopped paddling her, she hooked her fingers over the panties’ waistband and pulled it up. Natasha yelped as Pepper gave her a wedgie, further tightening against her juicy outer lips and hardened clit. Pepper pulled until she could see a perfect outline of Natasha’s swollen and aroused sex against the thin fabric. With her other hand, she cupped Natasha’s pussy, causing her to moan out. Pepper’s fingers moved roughly, and Natasha did her best to mewl highly and seductively. Pepper always knew where all of Natasha’s sensitive spots were. She always pushed them and Natasha loved it.

“M-Ms. Potts...ma’am, please.” Natasha began to leak arousal, moistening the front of her cute little panties. Natasha pressed her forehead into the sheets and unbuttoned the front of her blouse. She stuck both of her hands inside and under her bra and began pinching her nipples, trying to get some relief. Pepper was working her slowly on purpose, and Natasha wanted more.

Suddenly, Pepper released Natasha, grabbing both of her hips and flipping her onto her back, showing off her sneaky strength. Natasha yelped slightly, quickly holding her legs apart for more access. Pepper quickly redirected Natasha’s hand to the covers at her sides. Natasha held the sheets and let Pepper open her legs properly. There was a visible moist patch on Natasha’s panties, and her moist sex dripped proudly for Pepper.

Pepper chuckled, “I’d usually strip a naughty girl for more punishment first, but you look so good, girl, I might not.” Natasha looked a little confused as she watched Pepper pull off her jacket, revealing her curvy form in her tight dress. She shifted the middle portion of the panties to the side, allowing Natasha rather swollen outer and inner labia to pop into view. Thick gobs of arousal were still oozing out of her, indicative of the need Natasha felt. Natasha bit her lip and mewled again as Pepper teased her slowly. Pepper rubbed every sensitive spot of her labia and clitoris as she did so, wanting her to rise to a state of complete ectasy like she did every time they had sex. Pepper may be calculating and dominant, but she never robbed Natasha of her pleasure before, during, and after sex.

Natasha whined out, “Ma--M-Ms. Potts...it-it’s too much! I-I can’t-!”

Pepper told her firmly but sexually, “You can, and you will, Natasha. You will not orgasm until I say so.” Natasha trembled and nodded. Pepper continued to rub around her hard little clit, making Natasha arch upwards and cry out, moaning loudly. Natasha loved and hated being under Pepper’s submission. She hated losing her freedom for a bit, but she loved how good Pepper could make her feel if she followed her orders.

“Good girl. Are you ready for your reward?” Natasha gasped at the praise and nodded wildly. Natasha was a glutton for praise growing up in an environment like the Red Room where nothing was ever good enough and she needed to be praised to keep feeling confident. Pepper knew that and she gave praise when it was due.

Pepper leaned forward and licked up and down Natasha’s wet folds and took her clit in her mouth. Natasha arched upwards and moaned happily as Pepper went down on her. Like her hands, Pepper never started gentle on her younger girlfriend. She started rough and always went to being even rougher, and it left Natasha screaming for more. Pepper roughly captured her clit in her teeth and mercilessly pumped her pussy with her fingers as she did so, slamming them into Natasha’s spongy upper wall. She clawed at the sheets and gasped and whined shamelessly, letting her voice and moaning slip out of character every so often as she was brought mercilessly close to the edge--

\--and then Pepper pulled her mouth and fingers away, leaving Natasha whining. Pepper pulled into her bag and pulled out a rather large butt plug, ignoring Natasha moans and roughly pushing it into her without lube and only Natasha’s own wetness letting her take it. Natasha wouldn’t of been able to take this before but Pepper had trained her ass well. Little tears formed at the corners of Natasha’s eyes from the painful denial of pleasure. Pepper kissed them away, letting Natasha grit her teeth, grip the sheets, and gyrate her hips slightly to try to work through the painful intrusion as her ass was plugged.

Pepper whispered seductively, “You’re doing a great job, Baby Girl. You can’t cum yet, that ruins the fun.” Natasha almost yelped as Pepper ran her tongue along the swollen lips of her pussy, drawing a path of warm saliva dangerously close to her stuffed ass, lapping away the drops of cream leaking out of her sex and trailing down her ass. Natasha hyperventilated for a moment, trying to calm down.

A moment later, Pepper turned Natasha back onto her stomach, pulling her by the legs until the other woman’s shaky feet stood on the floor as she was bent over the bed with her legs apart. Natasha whined out as her oversensitive pussy and clit was pressed forward onto the bed. She leaned down for leverage, yelping again as Pepper snapped the center part of her over her pussy, trapping the fabric in between her thick pussy lips.

Pepper pulled the band of Natasha’s panties down, uncovering Natasha’s dark pink and stretched hole. It was filled now but usually small and hidden well between the cheeks of the SHIELD agent’s creamy ass. Pepper kneaded Natasha’s firm glutes and Natasha shook and moaned with pleasure. Her legs trembled, barely able to hold her up as she felt Pepper’s finger brush over her plugged asshole.

“M-Ms. Potts, Pepper...please...mommy please.” Pepper grinned widely. Even if Natasha was ready to call her Ms.Potts or mistress, it took a special kind of sexual need to bring out the one word that let Pepper know she was submissive. Natasha only called Pepper “mommy” if she was over the edge with her own lust. Pepper chuckled and leaned in, pulling the plug out and kissing Natasha’s precious hole before licking it and tracing shapes on it with her tongue. Natasha kept calling out “mommy” as she moaned and begged for more. Pepper began to tonguefuck her girlfriend, causing Natasha to sink to her knees. Pepper coated the inside of Natasha’s stretched hole with her own warm saliva before shoving her long tongue inside of the agent completely and licking around inside of her. Pepper didn't let up, letting Natasha hold onto the sheets on her knees while Pepper pleasured her.

“Pepper- M-Miss...n-no...mercy…” With that, Pepper pulled back from her right away, listening for Natasha's command, “M-Make me cum, my vulva is so s-swollen i-it...h-hurts…” Pepper didn't hesitate, immediately pulling Natasha onto her lap before slowly working her towards a much needed orgasm. “Oh Miss...Ms. Potts…” Natasha kissed Pepper hungrily and sat in her lap on the floor. Pepper worked on Natasha’s pussy and brought her to a mind-numbing orgasm in about a minute. Natasha tilted her head back and moaned as she coated her inner thighs and Pepper’s belly with her thick cum.

Natasha panted to recatch her breath before Pepper asked, “Should we stop?”

Natasha shook her head and spoke, “N-...no teasing...just...fuck me…” Pepper nodded and unzipped her dress, exposing her lacy lingerie and freeing her thick silicone cock she liked to wear whenever she knew that she would run into Natasha. Pepper carried Natasha back onto the bed, ripping her panties off to expose her holes. Natasha whined as she watched Pepper lube herself up using the bottle she kept in her purse. 

Natasha spoke in her normal voice, “Fuck, Pepper...please...please, do it now.” Natasha spread her legs and held her ass cheeks open so Pepper could see her holes. Her pussy leaked out more fluid lubricating itself further but Natasha didn't care about modesty at this point. She trusted Pepper and Pepper pleasured her better than any other lover she'd ever had.

Pepper commented as she pulled out her phone and asked, “You look so good like this, baby girl. Mind if I make you my personal’s wallpaper?” Natasha chuckled tiredly, and Pepper took photos of her spread on the bed, dressed as a slutty schoolgirl and ready to fuck. Pepper took a moment to set the picture as her wallpaper before putting her phone away and pressing her slicked cock against Natasha’s soaked folds. Natasha gasped and moaned lightly before Pepper pushed in and filled her.

“A-Ahhhh~” Natasha moaned loudly. Pepper’s toy cock was hard, wet, and thick and Natasha loved being filled by it. Pepper moved slow, filling Natasha inch by inch, letting her catch her breath as she moved. Natasha whined happily when she was filled up to the hilt and could feel Pepper’s body flush against her.

“Want me to love and fuck you into this bed, my dear little schoolgirl?” Natasha nodded furiously at Pepper’s dirty talk, almost screaming as Pepper pulled out fast and slammed back in. Pepper fucked Natasha the way that she loved: she always pushed her to the edge quickly and kept her there. Pepper pistoned in and out of Natasha’s sopping wet cunt. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room in an obscene way.

Natasha whined and begged, “Pepper...l-let me...hear you.” Pepper lay over Natasha as she thrusted -- and grunted lowly into her ear. Natasha whined again, Pepper’s voice sent ripples to her sex. Natasha thrusted alongside Pepper as Pepper slowly reached her climax, getting off on the thrill of fucking Natasha.

Pepper grunted, “My...baby...girl...come, come for mommy…”

Natasha panted, “Oh fuck- Pepper! Mommy, yes!!” Natasha arched against Pepper, cumming on the bed and soaking Pepper’s cock and thighs in her arousal. Pepper thrusted a while longer, letting Natasha lay flat on the bed and relax from her orgasm.

Natasha kissed Pepper as she pulled out from inside of her, panting. Once Pepper pulled out, Natasha’s warm cum began overflowing from inside of her. Pepper pulled out her phone again to take a picture of Natasha, post-sex, leaking and covered in her own cum.

Natasha chuckled as Pepper photographed her, asking, “I take it you liked this.”

Pepper told her, “You have no idea. You're so sexy as a schoolgirl, even more as Black Widow. I like the innocent look. I'd love to hire a photographer and have you do a sexy photoshoot with you in this, it'd be satisfying on-the-go.”

Natasha smiled and kissed her, saying, “I guess I'll have to put this on again, mommy.”


	5. Babygirl (Kitty Pryde/Rogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty and Anna Marie are both having problems with their respective beaus so they decide to take a break from their relationships but end up with... each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we'll say this one takes place in the comicsverse (Earth 616). The X-Men continuity is a damn mess so use your imagination to place what era of the comics this would take place in.

It’s not that Kitty doesn’t like it when Rogue calls her babygirl. But there’s definitely something different about the name when Anna Marie calls her that. And lately it’s been hard to feel anything but tingles when she hears those two simple-but-somehow-dirty words, strung together. Baby. Girl. Two entirely different, non-sexual concepts, but fuck, when you put them together….

Especially Anna saying it in that low, easy Southern drawl of hers, leaning across table as she reaches for Kitty’s hands. “You ready to go, babygirl?”

Kitty jumps a little and looks around the quaint little Westchester cafe they were drinking coffee in guiltily, as if one of the would be authors engrossed in their computers could read her thoughts. Living with people like Jean Grey and Emma Frost since she was a fourteen year old kept her alert at what was going on in her head she supposed. “Annnna,” she whines, aware she is blushing. “I thought we agreed not to use that word in public?”

Her and Anna. Shadowcat and Rogue. Their little relationship had been going on for six months now. She had broken up with Piotr because while she had thought they were soulmates and maybe they still were, it was clear they both needed a break from each other. Their relationship had become a chore, they both had been through a lot with each other but they needed something new. Maybe one day they would find their way back to each other’s arms but for now, Anna was the one who she wanted. Anna had gone through a similar process with Remy and while the two were talking about their boy troubles at a local pub, they ended up in bed together and the rest is history.

Anna’s smile is slow like molasses and just as honey-rich, thick with sweetness, perfectly befitting of the stunning Southern belle. Her gloved fingers play along Kitty’s inner wrist, and the slow touch there reminds the younger girl just what those calloused, pistol-quick hands can do when she’s wearing her inhibitor and touching Kitty with her bare skin. She takes in a little breath, and the other woman’s fingers close around her hands.

“You don’t like it hun?” Anna asks, faux-wounded, rounding her eyes. Her smile gives her away; appearing at the corners of her mouth before she can stop it.

“It’s not that, it’s just-“ Kitty takes a quick look to make sure everyone is still occupied withing earshot of her. “Not where people can hear it.”

“What’s the matter with ‘babygirl’?” Anna asks, pseudo-innocent, practically batting her lashes as the smaller brunette grits her teeth.

Oh you know damn well what’s the matter- she nearly spits the words out loud, but swallows them back behind a forced grin instead. “Honey.” She grinds. “You know what’s the matter with…” (she gulps) “…with that name.”

It makes me wet.

That’s the thing they’re dancing around, both of them; Anna gleefully and Kitty in decorous fury. It makes Kitty wet when Anna calls her ‘babygirl’, or ‘baby’, or ‘little girl’, or ‘babydoll’, or ‘kitten’ or ‘princess’ or really anything small and kinda-sexist and kinda-condescending. Really wet. Like, soaking and unavoidably, uncomfortably wet and no one needs to know that, damn it. Especially not Scott or Ororo, who could walk in at any moment with the number one person she does not need to find out: Logan. If the hairy little beserker found out, he would have a field day and never let her hear the end of it.

Jesus, no. Kitty shudders and sends a prayer to God that this will stay between her and Anna forever as she digs her nails into Anna’s arm and practically drags her out. The southern girl usually wears a power inhibitor around her wrist now so that Kitty can touch her whenever she wants without falling victim to the ability of Rogue. She yells a quick ‘thanks for the coffee guys’ over her shoulder at the amused worker behind the counter, who waves an awkward goodbye. The beautiful belle she has by the arm gives her an amused look and allows herself to be towed to the parking lot, but once they get to Anna’s big Hummer truck, it’s a different story.

Anna is all over her when they get in the car, not caring who may see them necking in the parking lot of the cafe. Luckily for Kitty, no one is around to see her pinned into the passenger seat, and no one is around to hear her desperate, rising moans as Anna finds her clavicle and sucks harshly, leaving a wet red mark.

“Aw hell, babygirl, I meant to get you all riled,” Anna confesses hotly into her neck, grinding against her roughly. “I wanted ya sugah…”

Kitty shifts; she felt like something was poking her. “I want you, too,” She affirms, stroking the auburn tendrils of hair that swung into her lover’s face as they kissed. “But not here in the cold car where anyone could see us. Home.” She orders, feeling bossy and yet never-quite-in-control, the dichotomy of her love for Anna.

The auburn haired girl grins and the engine turns over, spitting in protest against the cold, but it starts. The Hummer is old and ugly, sure, but reliable. Unlike Kitty’s stupid shiny bike, which is damn near iced over, currently sitting in the garage of the mansion warming up. The hummer takes the ice and snow of a New York winter in stride and eats up the miles, slowly heating up as they take turns putting their hands over the fitful bursts of warmth from the few working vents. They crest the hill slowly, but it eases on into the drive without any trouble, and soon they’re at the Xavier School, parking and heading up to Rogue’s quarters, Anna fumbling with her gloved fingers in her pockets for the key.

Kitty doesn’t even get two steps in the room before she’s lifted and slammed into the wall, smothered in furious, biting kisses. The aurburn haired girl is groaning and thrusting into her, grinding, and it’s so fucking hot and everything’s a blur of want and need that Kitty just moans and grinds back, unable to stop herself from going full speed. She loves when Anna is rough like this, needy and greedy, hands roaming and eyes taking in everything as her lips descend for another pass like a fighter jet strafing Kitty’s small frame with kisses and harsh, panting breaths released against her skin.

She feels it again, though. Something is poking her. She pulls back, and looks down, squinting at the outline of those jeans once more, and something clicks. “Are you-“

Anna grins, wolffish and sharp. “Oh yeah. Been wearing it all day.”

Kitty gasps, and her jaw works open and shut like a goldfish until she can process better. All day? She can’t stop her eyes from shooting back down, to the faint bulge outline in the pressed and starched jeans that she’d ironed for Anna, just this morning. She didn’t know how she could have missed it, but it was definitely there; the super-realistic packing cock Anna had purchased from a special website. It was her absolute favorite thing, and combined with Anna in her boyshorts with the harness built in…oh fuck. Her mouth watered.

“Ya want something, babygirl?” Anna drawled, pressing against her to show her, once more, the heft of the cock in her pants. “Or you just happy to see me?”

“I’m supposed to ask you that,” Kitty points out absentmindedly. Her hand snakes between their bodies and cups her lover’s crotch, palming the cock and pushing it back in its base to make Anna moan. “Although this better not be a snake in your pants.”

“How about a banana?” Anna jokes, but her voice is breathy and high. She grips Kitty’s wrist. “Shit, don’t do that babygirl. Feels too good. Swear whoever made this things a damn genius. Might as well have the real thing in between my legs wearing this.”

“Take your gloves off Anna. I want to feel your touch.” Kitty whispered. Anna quickly complies taking Kitty’s hand in hers with one and touches Kitty’s face with the other as she brings her in for another fiery kiss. The heat of Anna’s hand on hers is intent, trying to make her stop, but she doesn’t want to. She wants to jerk Anna off near the hallway, right here, and it takes every ounce of the brunette’s strength to hold off as Anna picks her up and walks them back into the bedroom.

Kitty is feverish and she’s all over Anna now, role reversal from the car, sucking and nipping and biting at every available bit of skin she can find, while trying rapidly to divest the other mutant of as much clothing as she can. It’s a mixed bag of success; Anna yelps, stumbling, but her leather jacket is off and her shirt is just a few quick buttons before that creamy-pale skin and green lace bra is all Kitty can see. She moans, appreciating, and buries her face in softness, groping for the bra hook…but Anna bats her away, stern.

“I think you need a little reminder of who’s in control here. You know what’s coming to you don’t ya kitten? Do I need to give you the belt, babygirl?” Anna asked, with just a hint of growl, and her fingers tighten in Kitty’s brown-silk hair, right at the base of her skull.

Kitty gasps and her eyes fly open and she moans all in one panicked breathless moment. Jesus. The belt. The words. That grip. She wants it. All of it. She looks helplessly up at her love, letting her lips round open in a silent ‘o’.

“I think that’s a yes.” Anna, accurate as ever, sums up. She massages the brunette’s trapped head with her hand fisted in Kitty’s hair, and she guides her, roughly-but-surely to the bed, laying the other woman on her stomach before picking her up to stuff some pillows under her waist to prop her ass up and dropping her back down. Kitty gasps as she’s just picked up and moved around by her much stronger girlfriend, but she would be a liar if she said she didn’t find getting manhandled and tossed around by Anna hot. Kitty grasps onto the bedsheets, buries her face in the mattress and hangs tight for dear life.

The wetness that escapes her when she hears the belt buckle’s heavy clink, and the snakeskin slither of it escaping the loops…that’s enough to drown her.

She looks over her shoulder, and Anna’s faded jeans are down to her boots, and the cock is sticking out, proud and tall from her green boyshorts, lewdly prominent. The harness holds it up, bobbing, as the aurburn haired mutant steps from her pants and tugs her boots free. Kitty licks her lips, mewling a little.

Her jeans are roughly yanked down, as Anna forces her top up, pushing up until her bra is revealed and the southern woman dismissively pinches the clasp, letting her perky breasts fall free almost as an afterthought. Her strong, calloused, hands are busy holding her down, roaming over the skin of Kitty’s exposed, panty-covered ass, and nudging her thighs apart. Kitty can’t hold back the moans, and she digs her nails so hard into the pillow that a feather works free.

When the leather drapes against the skin of her thighs, she lets the moans deepen, lets herself feel the anticipatory tingle….the fear….the lust….all in one. Anna is trusted, and this avenue isn’t altogether new to them…although not as thoroughly explored as Kitty is coming to realize she’d like. She loves it when Anna is rough with her. Anna’s enhanced strength and Kitty’s delicate frame complicates things somewhat but if she can survive the Hellfire Club and Magneto as a teenager, Kitty is pretty sure she can handle Anna getting rough with her. Plus the power inhibitor limits Anna’s strength but she’s still stronger than Kitty. When it’s dirty talk and dirty deeds between the two of them, whose shared love shines so bright even under the filth.

When it’s Babygirl and Mama’s Belt.

“Do it, Mama,” she says, then, letting her lashes fall, and turning her head. “Punish your Babygirl.”

Anna groans, and she thrills to it, knowing that their shared, filthy world has a similar effect on her lover as it does to herself. Kitty knows Anna likes the power and the possession and the perversion of being called Mama. Kitty knows her lover likes to take control. Likes to make her feel small. Make her feel safe. After all, Anna was on the receiving end of a few belitings in her youth, granted they weren’t exactly in the same contexts as what Kitty and her were doing now. Kitty knows Anna is damp beneath her boyshort harness, beneath the base of the cock, and she raises her ass higher, wiggling. Demanding. Pleading.

The first slap of the belt against her thigh is gentle, perfunctory. It’s the warm up, the test. It’s cool on the underside of her ass cheek, and feels smooth. She moans, arching for more, and Anna obliges, giving her a real smack, a hard one, nice and true across her thigh. The leather is wide and it distributes the hurt evenly, (and of course Anna would never actually hit her at her full strength or with the metal end) but oh, does it sting anyway. A good, deepsting. She lets her thighs part in anticipation and she can smell herself, smell her want, musky in the air. She knows Rogue can too.

The blows fall then; not like rain, but like hailstones. Thick and fast and hard. She cries out, she whimpers, and she shakes, but she keeps her ass raised, keeps begging for more. The belt thuds against her ass, her thighs, her legs. Anna’s aim is steady and constant, and the swing of her arm is strong, well-balanced. She knows how to keep the pressure up, how to keep the pain just on the edge of the sensation. She knows what Kitty wants, what she likes, what she needs.

That’s why all Kitty can do is moan as Anna roughly tugs her panties down too and spreads her legs even wider. Kitty is aware Anna loves the sight of her pink, swollen, leaking pussy during a punishment. The brunette can do nothing but shiver as Anna sticks her hand in between herlegs and feels up her taint. She relishes in coaxing out as much arousal and fluids as she can before taking Kitty’s own sweet juices and coating her reddened ass in them, until her twin mounds of plump flesh and shimmering in the sunlight from the moist substance.

Kitty twists and turns and weakly kicks her legs as Anna is doing this. She buries her face in the bed and sobs at how turned on she is and how badly she wants Anna to utterly destroy her. Anna once again feels up her pussy, teasing her trembling folds with long fingers and checking for any hairs. Kitty knows Anna wants her smooth as a baby down there so she shaves daily and by the way Anna’s breath hitches, she can tell the auburn haired mutant likes what she’s feeling.

“Aw that’s it, such a good little girl for me aren’t ya kitten? Should I go easy on ya for the rest of your little butt whoopin?” Anna teased. Kitty franctically shakes her head, almost panicked. Anna can’t help butt laugh as she brings the belt down hard again and again. The Souther belle loves watching her girlfriends’ ass get torn up by the belt, her plump ass cheeks clapping together, red marks getting seared into the creamy white flesh of her thighs, the mewling and squealing coming out of her mouth. Anna’s can’t get enough of it but she has to remember to control her own strength or Kitty could actually get badly hurt. Anna decides to call it after bringing down a final hard lash that cracks over Kitty’s bare ass and causes her body to bounce on the shitty mattress.

When it’s over, Kitty pushes back to feel the cock, grinds her sore, reddened ass against that hyper-realistic cyberskin, and she lets her wetness coat it, lets Anna know she wants more. Anna grunts, pushing involuntarily into her, and Kitty smirks, reveling in her victory. It’s short-lived as Anna slaps her ass hard again, with her hand this time, and says in a gravelly, clearly-affected voice: “You gonna get in position or do I need to give you more little girl?.”

The race is on then. Kitty flips over; giggling, wincing at the pain in her thighs, and knows there will be bruises tomorrow, but this is too fun, now. She does her best to act fast, but the other woman is feel particularly imaptient right now, and her growls make Kitty’s chest pound. She loves how primal, how deep that noise is; it makes her bones thrum and her blood sing.

She lets Anna grab her legs and pull her in close (because there’s no point, otherwise) and is picked up and lowered near the bedframe, panting and giggling, squirming still. She steals kisses along Anna’s jawline, hard as steel, and the taller woman grabs her hands and pins them together, sneaking the belt out from where it had been wrapped around her arm. She loops Kitty’s hands together in the leather, pulls it tight, checks with her eyes to see if it hurts, and gets a nipping kiss in confirmation that it does not. Granted she could just phase through this at any moment but that would be completely killing the mood. Then, she puts the other end of the belt around the headboard and Kitty thrills to hear the metal buckle clink as Anna ties it off. God, everything about this game; the words, the belt, the sounds….it sets her on fire.

And Anna is the center of that flame.

When she’s bound by her wrists above her head, only then, finally, does Anna clearly see Kitty’s exposed sex in all it’s glory, noting the arousal that had run down all the way over her knees and past her ankles. Her pussy exposed, clean shaven, slick and messy with lust, to the cool air, and she lets her knees fall open, displaying herself. There’s no shame left in her, no need for it. She is loved and she is cherished here. She is Babygirl.

Anna rains kisses and sucking bites on her nipples; making her arch more, spread wider. Her hand trails down, and she moans to find the dripping heat at Kitty’s core. Her eyes fly open and she looks deep into Kitty’s as she brings the fingers up so she can smear the evidence of her pleasure over their shared mouths as they kiss, hot and wet. Kitty does her best to suck them clean, obedient as she can be, until Anna removes them and her head descends with her hands.

“Be a good girl for me and let me make you cum.” She hears, low and raspy, from the tousled, short-cropped mane of auburn hair at her belly.

“Oh my fucking God,” Kitty blasphemes; she can’t help herself. Anna’s tongue is swirling around her clit, and her fingers are working steadily inside, and it’s all so fucking good and so much. She bucks, gasping, and is held in place by the leather belt and a cool hand on her pelvis, holding her down.

She cums quickly, to their shared surprise, and it’s hard, screaming and thrashing. But Anna keeps going, rides her through the wave like a rodeo champ and her fingers stiffen and thrust inside, letting the clenching, gripping muscles part. Anna is swirling and stroking and teasing her clit back to it’s swollen, ready state, and before long Kitty is thrashing once more, and this time she’s begging.

“Please fuck me ohh mommy, pleasefuckme, pleasefuckme, Mommymommymommy ohhhh—!”

Anna lets out a strangled moan and she obliges, withdrawing her fingers with a sucking pop. Kitty whimpers and spreads, arches and keens…but all she can do is wait as her lover holds her steady to line the cock up with her entrance. She looks down her body, impatient, and catches sight of Anna’s darkened, lust-fogged eyes for a burning instant. I want you couldn’t be clearer in her face. Kitty feels it too.

And then she thrusts inside in a smooth stroke that seems to go on forever, and it makes Kitty’s eyes roll up and her head falls back.

“Fuck, fuckfuckfuck,” Now Anna is the one chanting, and it’s harsh and deep in her chest, fiercer than she’d ever be outside of this bedroom, this sanctuary. She lifts Kitty’s legs up, drapes them over her arms, and pumps deep and hard, grunting like an animal. “Take it, Babygirl, yesss, take it all.”

Kitty is seeing stars, seeing splotches of light and color. Her ears are ringing and her eyes are rolling in her head like marbles. It’s so fuckinggood, so thick and relentless. Splitting her open, stretching her in that delicious burning tingle, and she loves it. Loves all of it. Her clit is slapping against the base of the cock, and she’s going to cum again, soon, so she hooks her knees over Anna’s arms more firmly and digs her heels into ass, driving the other woman on.

Anna’s thrusts speed up, and she’s frenzied, snarling beside Kitty’s ear. A stream of absolutely filthy obscenities is pouring from her lips: how she loves fucking Kitty like this, restrained and helpless. How she loves fucking her with the cock, how good it feels rubbing up against her, how she loves watching it split Kitty’s tight little snatch open. How she wishes she could fill her up and make her pregnant… and it just so happens Emma gave them a kind of mindlink that let them see each other’s thoughts in certain moments.

And that does it, that’s the image that sends Kitty over into the abyss, as she is screaming Anna’s name. Seeing herself filled with Anna’s cum, her belly round…it’s too much. Her orgasm goes on and on, and it spurs the other girl into cumming herself, grunting and groaning and thrusting mindlessly as she moans Anna’s name over and over. Their climax is shared and intensified by the fantasy, and the spilling of both of their deepest thoughts.

Anna breathes deeply beside her neck, and then lays a kiss on the skin there. She moves to Kitty’s lips, and they kiss, soft and sweet, before retreating to just gaze into each other’s eyes, coming down from an incredible high. Anna opens her mouth, clearly intending to say something heartbreakingly lovely-

And then there’s a sharp rap on the door, and an all-too familiar, far-too-cheerful voice filters through the door.

“Hey there, Kitten. Whenever you’re done fucking the fine belle in there, you and I are gonna have to have a talk about you screaming so loud in bed, mmkay? Ororo and Scott thought you were being mauled in there.”

Anna goes blank, pale as a sheet. “Oh my God.” She mutters quietly, “I’m going to be sick.”

“And uh…Anna-Marie LeBeau?” Logan continues, in that oh-you-are-never-going-to-hear-the-end-of-this voice that an actual older sibling would have: “Nice job on the kinkiness. I’m proud.” He whistles.

The whistle seems to break the horrified spell that Kitty is under. She screams. “Logan, I swear to fucking God—!”

“Okay, okay, I’m going.” The most famous X-Man pauses, and they can both practically hear his smug smile. “But just fyi, next time don’t assume the house doesn’t have any telepaths when y’all wanna get to fuckin’. Charles, Jean and Emma are downstairs too and uh, I don’t think they’re unseeing whatever the hell they saw you two freaks fantasizing about.”

At that moment, Kitty strongly considers just phasing down to the Earth’s core and melting herself. At least then, she maybe won’t feel as horrifically embarrassed as she did just then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave kudos and let me know what you think!


	6. Here Kitty Kitty (Carol Danvers/She-Hulk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol just needs a break from her stressful life, luckily her much bigger and more dominant girlfriend is there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in comicsverse (Earth 616)

Carol looked herself up and down in the mirror, taking in her appearance.

Tonight was date night. She was in the mood to have a night of fun and passion, and she had pulled out all the stops to make herself look as irresistible as possible.

Her blonde hair was worn loose, her golden locks tumbling down past her shoulders. She wore a push-up bra and black lace panties underneath a sheer black negligee that stopped at her upper thighs. On her feet were high heels, making her legs look long and willowy. Her dress accentuated her curvy figure perefectly, her thick thighs and slim thick body ready to be devoured.

She shivered with anticipation, trying to imagine how Jen would react to her when she arrived. She imagined her smile dissapearing as she went into dom mode, her lips parting and her eyes dilating as he undressed her with his eyes. She could feel the wetness between her legs as she thought of it, her hand sliding down to grind lightly against her clit.

Tonight, she wanted to have fun. She wanted to completely let go. Work as an Avenger was going through a stressful patch, with more and more threats popping up every week, it seemed. She was anxious and exhausted and wanted nothing more than to temporarily forget all about the pressures of day-to-day life and throw herself into a night of pleasure. She wanted to orgasm so hard that it blew away all other thoughts from her head.

She picked up the lipstick and applied it carefully to her lips, pursing her lips together to lock in the colour once she was done. It was bright red; a bold choice, but one that she felt she could pull off. She liked the way it made her lips look: full, sensual and voluptuous.

She smiled, before reaching out for two final items to complete her outfit.

She picked up the collar slowly, running her fingers along it reverently. It was made of leather; the real thing, not some cheap counterfeit. She closed her eyes, revelling in the feel of it, soft and luxurious against her skin. She slipped it around her neck and secured it in place. The metal buckle at the front felt cool against her throat, and just below it, a pendant that had the letter C on one side and “my babygirl” on the other dangled from a ring. Jen had bought it for her.

Finally, her fingers trembling slightly with excitement, she reached for her cat ears, placing them onto her head and pushing the headband down into position. Outfit complete, she appraised herself one final time in the mirror, satisfied that she looked as seductive as she could hope for in the sparse time left before Jen’s arrival.

She turned her back on the mirror, turning her attention to the bedroom. The room was tidy, her dirty clothes stuffed in the wicker washing basket and the rest of her belongings neatly put away. She had put fresh sheets on the bed, crisp and clean, although they would be crumpled and messy soon enough.

She shivered with excitement, staring at the sheets, indulging herself with thoughts of lying on them with Jen, her strong, calloused hands pistoning between her legs, her mouth on her neck, sucking hard to form a love bite…

Ding dong.

She was brought out of her fantasy by the sound of the doorbell. Her stomach flipped with nerves, her heart rate accelerating in anticipation. She wiped her suddenly sweaty hands on her negligee and forced herself not to run to the door, but to pace herself carefully. She drew it out, purposefully walking slowly, relishing the wait. The self-restraint was a little like bondage, of a sort. The thought made her even more excited.

She stopped in front of the door. She peered through the spy hole, not wanting to give a lost visitor at the wrong apartment an eyeful. Thankfully, it was Jen. She took a moment to visually appreciate her girlfriend. She was looking sexy, with a fitted, short-sleeved white shirt covered by a black leather jacket and black jeans that showed off her shapely legs. Her hair was neatly brushed and her cute black curls fell past her shoulder.

Carol’s heart fluttered. Even after several years together, she still made an effort on date night. It was sweet.

She opened the door, excitement spurting through her as she observed the taller woman’s reaction. Jen’s eyes roved over her from head to toe, a mixture of shock and unhidden desire on her face. Her tongue darted out to wet his lips, her pupils expanding as she stared at her. She cleared her throat, her eyes snapping back up to her face as she tried not to ogle so obviously.

"I thought we were going out to watch a movie," she said.

Carol smirked at her congested tone of voice, grabbing hold of her jacket and pulling her inside the apartment. She stumbled over the threshold, her boots squeaking on the wooden floor as she entered her space.

"I changed my mind," said Carol.

She pushed the door shut behind them. It clicked shut, locking automatically. The sound of the lock sliding into place had barely had time to reach Carol’s ears before she found herself being swung around and pushed up against the door, Jen crowding into her personal space as she sought out her mouth, kissing her hungrily.

The kiss was almost frenzied. Jen’s razor sharp jawline rubbed against her face, their lips slick, their bodies pressed together in one long, hot line. Jen’s hands ran up and down Carol’s sides, worshipping her shape, her thumbs drifting inwards to stroke at her hips, her belly, the sides of her breasts.

Carol gasped as Jen’s strong leg wormed its way between hers, her hands gripping tighter at her jacket as she ground her pussy down against her muscled thigh. Her panties were wet. She could feel the heat and moisture of her arousal as she rubbed herself against her much taller and more dominant girlfriend. One of her hands dropped down to wrap around Jen’s throbbing pussy trapped inside her jeans, drawing a moan from her lips.

"Oh yeah," groaned Jen. "This is way better than going to see a movie."

Her right hand slipped up Carol’s front, ghosting teasingly over her breasts, before coming to a stop at her collar. She fingered it slowly, thoughtfully, her green eyes darting up to meet brown ones. She pressed a kiss to Carol’s temple, letting go of the collar to stroke at her neck.

"Such a good little kitten..." said Jen. "Does my pet want me to take control tonight?"

Carol closed her eyes, reflecting on this thing that they shared together; this unique dynamic that they had between them. It was not something that everyone understood, but it was a very special thing for them both.

Sometimes, Carol found it hard to unwind, to properly let go of all the pressures and responsibilities that she had in real-life.

When things became too much, she found it cathartic to submit, to become a pet, to let Jen take control of her, take care of her, take on the responsibility so that she could be free of it.

Some people called it degrading. She called it liberating. She and Jen were equals. She was perfectly capable of consenting oh-so-enthusiastically to submission. She reflected on Jen’s question, taking in the weight of the collar around her neck, the cat ears perched on her head. Jen’s hand stroked lovingly at her hair. She thought about the last frantic week at work and the idea of letting go of all the stress that was weighing down heavily on her shoulders. She wanted it. No, more than that, she was starving for it.

"Yes," she said, suddenly desperate to submit.

Jen’s hand tightened in her hair, gripping her firmly but not painfully. She leaned forward to plant a kiss on Carol’s forehead, her shapely leg brushing against the blonde’s thigh.

"OK, kitten," she said.

She began to walk down the corridor towards Carol’s bedroom, looking back and crooning as if calling to a real cat. Carol dropped down onto all fours and followed him, her heart flipping with excitement as she watched her with a look of evident desire. Jen’s eyes lingered on her breasts as they swayed beneath her as she crawled. She pushed them out further to tease Jen, lengthening her neck and arching her back, her pussy tingling as the taller woman’s lips parted with lust.

They entered the bedroom. Jen sat on the bed and lay down on it, propping her head up with one hand and patting the space on the bed beside her with the other. Carol climbed up onto the bed, crawling up to her and nuzzling her head along Jen’s legs, rubbing her cat ears against her.

She stroked Carol behind the ears, her fingers carding through her hair and scratching gently at her scalp. Carol closed her eyes and purred, immersing herself in the physical sensation. She felt as though she were melting under Jen’s touch. Her taut muscles were slowly relaxing as her breathing deepened, her mind and her shoulders loosening under Jen’s ministrations.

"Good kitten," Jen said softly. "You're so perfect, babygirl."

Carol’s gaze travelled the length of her body, taking in the sight of her stretched out on the bed wearing her tight clothes. She moaned appreciatively, reaching out to squeeze at the mound in her jeans, when she grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her crotch.

"No," she said. "I'm the one in charge, remember?"

Her eyes were dark, her voice rough. She emanated a mixture of danger and desire that sent a shiver down Carol’s spine. She reached out for the bedside table, pulling open the middle drawer and rummaging around in its contents. A moan left Carol’s throat in anticipation. She knew exactly what it was that she was searching for in that drawer – it was perhaps their favourite toy to spice things up in the bedroom.

She slowly pulled out a length of rope, uncoiling it as he did so. She let about a foot of it dangle down and trailed it slowly over Carol’s skin, caressing her with the rope, letting it rub gently against her legs as she brought it up towards her torso, before bringing it briefly against her sopping panties. The unexpected contact, light though it was, was enough to make her gasp.

Jen smirked.

"Hold out your hands," she said.

Carol obeyed, holding her hands out in front of her, her wrists together. Jen took the rope and tied a cuff around one wrist, taking her time to make sure that it was secure. Satisfied that the cuff was nice and tight, she placed gentle kisses on her wrist, her lips brushing over the sensitive skin reverently.

Leaning back against her heels, she looped the rope around her other wrist, finally tying her hands together. Carol closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she focused on the sensation of her hands bound together, feeling herself begin to slip down into blissful subspace.

"Come and lay on my lap, kitten," Jen said.

It was difficult with her hands bound together, but she carefully maneuvered herself so that she was lying on her front across Jen’s lap. In this position, they were perpendicular to one another, her crotch directly above her’s, her ass pointing upwards. She ground down against Jen’s crotch, relishing the moan it drew from her lips. She smirked and did it again, but this time Jen’s hand went straight to her hair, gripping tightly, on the knife-edge between pleasure and pain.

"Did I say you could do that?" asked Jen.

Carol’s eyes watered at the force of Jen’s hand in her hair. Her breathing was laboured, her movements constricted by both the rope around her wrists and the helpless position Jen had placed her in, draped lewdly across her lap.

"No," she replied.

"No...?" growled Jen.

A shiver of pleasure went through her at the loaded question. She knew exactly how she was supposed to reply, and the idea of it sent another rush of arousal to her pussy, her legs trembling with the thought of it. She licked her lips, excitement building in her gut as she prepared to reply. She loved it when Jen was so dominant.

"No, mistress," she said.

Jen immediately let go of her hair, stroking her scalp and gently massaging her aching neck. Carol buried her face in the duvet, breathing deeply as Jen’s hand soothed the residual pain from the brutal hair-gripping.

"Good girl," she praised.

Carol smiled, basking in the praise like a cat that had found a particularly perfect patch of sunlight. She exhaled contentedly, losing herself in the various sensations on her skin: the roughness of the rope, the softness of the duvet, the warmth of Jen’s hand as it began to explore her body.

She stroked her neck, fingernails scratching gently at the sensitive tendons, before slowly migrating downwards and concentrating on her back. Jen’s hand moved softly, unhurriedly, tracing intricate patterns all over her back like an artist trying out different designs. She alternated between stroking, scratching and massaging, the contrast a delicious mix of different sensations all designed to make her as relaxed as possible. It was working; Carol could feel her muscles loosening, her mind clearing of worries.

She was beginning to drool on the duvet when Jen’s touches began to migrate southwards, slowing down to an agonising crawl as she worshipped every inch of teh blonde’s back, before slowly, slowly creeping down the dip of her lower back, to where it began to rise with the swell of her ass.

She caressed Carol’s ass lazily, using both hands to cup and squeeze the two globes, before moving down once more to start stroking her thick thighs. She stroked and teased her slowly and methodically, dragging her nails across sensitive skin before rubbing over the same spot with an open palm, then squeezing and massaging, never letting her get used to one sensation before switching to another.

At last, her large hands started to creep back up Carol’s legs, caressing the soft skin of her inner thighs as she sought out the blonde’s cleanly shaven pussy. Carol whimpered in anticipation, dripping wet and scorching hot in her panties. She held her breath, her mouth open and her eyes screwed shut as Jen’s hand inched closer and closer. She was almost there, almost right where she needed to be touched. She bit her lip, resisting the urge to push back and meet the hand, knowing that rushing Jen would result in punishment.

Finally, Jen’s hand closed the final few centimetres, ghosting over her mound, the back of her hand applying the slightest pressure against her pussy. She gasped, the sound muffled by the duvet, as she rubbed the back of her hand slowly, maddeningly lightly, past her dripping entrance, gently brushing her soaked panties where they were sticking to her slick flesh.

Jen moved past her pussy and once more began lavishing attention on her ass, squeezing and playing with her ass cheeks, her strong hands mauling and petting her. Carol’s mouth hung open, her breathing laboured as she floated on a cloud of bliss, her panties soaked as Jen continued to fondle her. She parted her ass cheeks, slipping her panties to the side, dipping an inquisitive finger down to brush gently at her tight ass hole, before moving lower, finally grinding the palm of her hand against the entrance of her pussy.

The zing of pleasure, so long coming after such a maddening tease, took her by surprise. Her clit sent a pulse of pleasure throbbing through her body, her pussy clenching in anticipation and need, desperate for more. She writhed in Jen’s lap, unable to stop the moan which slipped past her lips.

"Oh kitten," said Jen, sounding disappointed. "I didn't say you could moan."

Carol whimpered. It was a well-established rule: when they were engaging in their kinkier activities, Carol was not allowed to moan without permission. She trembled with the knowledge of what she knew was going to happen next. She barely had time to mentally prepare herself for the sting, before Jen’s hand came down hard and spanked her.

The bigger woman set an even pace, swatting each ass cheek in turn, building up in intensity with every perfectly-placed spank. Carol buried her face in the duvet, exhaling hard with every spank, until her ass cheeks were tingling and her eyes were watering with pain. She counted in her head the number of swats: eighteen, nineteen, twenty…

On the twentieth spank, Jen stopped, looking down to admire her handiwork. By now, Carol knew from experience, her ass would be a pretty shade of pink. Her hand went down to rub once more at the entrance of her pussy. Carol closed her eyes, her hot, slick juices leaking onto Jen’s hand, betraying how much she had enjoyed her punishment.

Jen cupped her pussy and clit, grinding down on her. Pleasure, hot and primal, shot through her. Carol grit her teeth, resisting the strong urge to moan.

"Good girl," praised Jen. "Have you learnt your lesson?"

"Yes, mistress," said Carol. "I'm sorry for moaning without permission."

Jen smiled, patting her ass affectionately.

"It's OK, kitten," she said. "I give you permission to moan for the rest of the night."

Jen punctuated it with another delicious grind against her clit. Carol moaned, her legs shaking with pleasure. Jen nudged her legs further apart, placing her in a more comfortable position as he cupped her pussy, the heel of her palm pressed against her clit. Carol began to grind against it in small circles, the pressure firm and steady as she worked to get herself.

Jen’s fingers were pressing down on her pussy too, not penetrating but rubbing enticingly, doubling up with the pressure against her sensitive clit to give her slowly-building, all-encompassing pleasure. Carol moaned and trembled in her lap, her pussy clenching and throbbing, sopping wet as she felt a ball of pleasure building and building inside of her. She was so close to orgasm, so close to that sweet release. All she needed was a little more stimulation, a little more…

Jen seemed to sense her impending orgasm. She pulled her hand away with a smirk, grinning when Carol whimpered in protest, her voice dark and wrecked when she spoke next.

"Let's get you out of these sexy clothes," Jen commanded.

Jen lifted her off of her lap with ease before placing the blonde on her feet and undoing the rope.

"Don't worry," assured Jen. "The rope will go back on once I've got you naked."

She slipped her hands underneath her negligee, fingers skimming along Carol’s sides as she pulled the garment up along her body and over her head. She discarded the negligee on the bedroom floor, before shuffling closer to knead her breasts.

Large hands cupped Carol through the bra, squeezing and stroking each breast, rubbing her nipples through the fabric. Carol pushed her breasts forward, moaning as Jen continued squeezing and playing with them. Her hands drifted around to her back, unfastening the bra and finally allowing Carol’s breasts to spring free.

Jen pulled Carol close, kissing her fiercely as she pushed her naked breasts up against her own large pair. Her hands slid down to Carol’s panties, caressing her hips and squeezing her ass as her fingers teased at the lacy material. Her fingertips grazed over Carol’s dripping pussy, before finally moving up and hooking around the top of the panties, pulling them down her legs.

Carol kicked off the panties, enjoying the way Jen looked down at her dressed only in her high heels, collar and cat ears. Jen’s lips were parted, eyes glazed, her breathing clearly uneven. Carol slowly parted her legs, giving Jen an eyeful of her dripping wet pussy, loving the little moan she let out at the sight. Maintaining eye contact, she drew out the tease, rubbing her palm against her clit to arouse herself even further.

She barely had time to react before Jen launched herself at her, pinning her down to the bed beneath her weight, her fully-clothed body pressing down against her naked one. The texture of Jen’s clothes against her bare skin was overwhelmingly erotic, viscerally reminding her of Jen’s dominance, of her submission – she moaned, turned on beyond belief.

They were kissing, their bodies grinding together as Carol wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling her closer. Jen easily flipped them around so now Carol was the one on top of Jen’s much larger body, the stronger woman pinning the blonde’s body flush against her own. Her bare pussy was getting juices all over Jen’s clothing, but she did not seem to care. The heat of her body leaked through the thin material of her clothes, searing hot against her skin. 

They pulled apart briefly for air, Jen’s face hovering over hers, eyes dark and lips slick and red. Jen’s face was flushed, carefully-brushed hair now wild and messy. Jen cupped her face tenderly, the motion so at odds with the heat of the moment that it made Carol’s stomach flip with a strange sense of excitement.

"You look so beautiful," praised Jen. "So perfect."

"I love you," Carol responded.

Jen pulled her hands up over her head and she felt the familiar feeling of rope wrapping once more around her wrists. She moaned, closing her eyes as Jen quickly tied her wrists together, her motions practiced and smooth.

"I love you too," Jen said.

She picked up Carol and adjusted her so that her head was on a pillow, sweeping her hair out of the way to make sure she was not lying on it. Satisfied that she was comfortable, Jen looped the rope around one of the bars in the slatted headboard. She secured it tightly, making multiple loops to ensure she was well and truly bound. Carol tugged at the rope experimentally. It did not give.

"Aww, look at my pretty kitten," smiled Jen. "All tied to the bed for me to play with. So gorgeous."

Jen dipped her head, latching onto Carol’s neck and kissing and sucking the sensitive skin. Carol gasped, relishing the feeling of her sucking at her neck, the blood rushing to the surface of her skin. Jen never stayed in one place long enough to leave a love bite, careful not to leave any visible marks that might be awkward to explain at work, but the sensation of being sucked and marked, however temporarily, nevertheless sent a thrill through Carol’s body.

Jen descended once more, reaching Carol’s breasts and squeezing them hungrily. She licked along the undersides of each breast, before finally reaching her left nipple, drawing it into her mouth and sucking hard. Carol moaned, arching her back as she rolled her tongue around the sensitive nub as it hardened in her mouth. She licked and sucked, squeezed and pinched, Carol’s nipple becoming almost over-sensitised as she sucked, before finally moving to the other breast and repeating the process. Jen was thorough, determined to give as much attention and pleasure as possible with her mouth as she ravished Carol’s firm breasts.

Jen shifted down the bed slightly, settling down so that her face was positioned between Carol’s thighs. Carol held her breath, gazing down at her as she feasted his eyes on her dripping pussy. A small wet patch had formed below her on the bed, where her juices had run down and soaked the material.

Finally, Jen’s mouth made contact with her pussy. She lapped her tongue against Carol’s dripping entrance, smothering her mouth in her juices, before licking a long, slow stripe upwards until she reached her clit. Carol fought to control her breathing, overwhelmed by the pleasure of finally getting some attention on her neglected nether regions. She was soaking wet and throbbing, her pussy twitching with excitement.

Jen flicked her tongue against the clit, lavishing attention on the little bundle of nerves, alternating between light, teasing licks with the tip of her tongue, to broad, firmer licks over the entire area. Jen gripped Carol’s thighs, holding the smaller woman down with ease as she kept sucking at her clit, drawing it into her mouth and suckling at it. Carol moaned, her bound hands shaking above her head as the pleasure began to build up, her clit engorged and sensitive as Jen feasted on her juices.

Jen’s hand snaked its way between Carol’s legs, her index finger probing gently at the entrance of her pussy, slowly pushing in as she continued to lick and suck at the clit. Carol let out a long, slow exhale, relaxing her muscles as her finger filled her up, rubbing at her most intimate places. She was soaking wet, her legs shaking with need. She spread her legs wider, wordlessly begging for more. A second finger slowly slipped in beside the first, stretching her, but it was not enough; she needed more, she needed Jen’s fist inside of her.

"Please," she begged. "Fuck me."

Jen gave one last lick to her clit, before pushing her fingers seeper into Carol’s spasming cunt. Jen pumped her fingers in and out of Carol at an alarmingly fast pace, causing the blonde to squeal. Jen added a third finger and curled upward hitting the blonde’s g spot and causing Carol’s back to arch upward. Jen roughly pushed her back down before adding a fourth finger into her spasming cunt and stretching her out.

"Please..." Carol begged.

"Yes, kitten?" Jen said. "Is there something you want?"

"Fuck me," begged Carol. "Give me everything."

Jen smiled and pulled four fingers out of her sopping wet and ruined cunt. She balled her hand up into a very intimidating fist and she placed her hand on Carol’s stomach as she slid her fist into her dripping wet snatch. She went slowly, penetrating her just an inch at a time, moving gently so as to give her time to adjust to her thick girth. Carol groaned as she grew accustomed to her hand, giddy with pleasure as she rocked into her gently, finally resting with her wrist nestled against her ass, as deep as she could go. Carol exhaled hard, her eyes closed with pleasure as she threw her head back with Jen’s fist buried up to the hilt in her hot core.

"Such a good girl," moaned Jen, praising Carol.

Jen peppered her face with kisses, her fist deep and unmoving inside of her, until Carol spread her legs wider, desperate for her to begin moving. Jen groaned, as she slowly moved the fist inside of Carol, going even deeper into Carol as tears welled up in the blonde’s eyes.

Carol closed her eyes, listening to the obscene squelching sound of Jen’s fist moving inside of her, the sound of her juices intermixing with their moans and heavy breathing. She began to buck back against her, impaled on Jen’s fist, urging her on, the action catapulting Jen into a frenzy. Jen pushed deeper, causing a new wave of wetness to pour out of Carol’s ruined cunt like a waterfall as she sucked a love bite into her neck. Her arms, already bound with the rope, were suddenly pinned down by Jen’s hands too, as she took full control, reminding her who was the submissive here.

Carol gasped, spiraling deeper into blissful subspace, finally letting go of her thoughts, just concentrating on feeling. She focused on the feeling of Jen’s fist stretching her pussy beyond what she ever thought was possible. She wasn’t going to be able to walk normally for a few days but it was so worth it. The sopping wet noises her body made as it struggled to fit Jen’s muscular arm as the stronger woman pushed as deep as she could go. Pleasure was building up inside her, that hot feeling of orgasm drawing ever closer as she was destroyed, the walls of her pussy growing ever more sensitive with the stimulation of being stuffed full, beyond what was physically possible.

Jen let go of her arms, reaching down to rub the palm of her hand against her clit. Carol moaned loudly, the pleasure ratcheting up a notch as she applied firm, steady pressure against her clit, rubbing it in small circles as she stretched her, her arm buried deep in her as she pushed and pressured Carol’s taint relentlessly. She could feel her orgasm building, her pussy growing wetter and tighter as she fought for breath, her body feeling as though it were screaming with the combined stimulation on her clit and g-spot.

Carol finally fell into her orgasm. She cried out as her pussy clenched down hard on Jen’s arm, spasming rhythmically as pleasure exploded through her body. Jen moaned loudly, her eyes screwing shut as the sensation of Carol’s pussy contracting around her and squeezing her arm in a vice grip.

Carol felt boneless, her brain awash with endorphins, her red-hot arousal finally sated. Jen slowly but surely pulled out of her with a plop, some of Carol’s cum dribbling out of her and down her ass crack. Carol smiled lazily, loving the debauched way it felt.

Jen kissed her gently, before deftly untying the rope from her wrists, rubbing her hands delicately to check that her circulation was OK. Next, she reached down and finally removed her high heels, placing them on the floor, before picking her up and placing her on her knees.

"You're such a good kitten," she said softly. "You did so well."

Carol smiled lazily up at her girlfriend before slowly undoing the zipper and buttons of Jen’s jeans, as she pulled them down shapely legs and moved Jen’s panties to the side. She dived into her girlfriends pussy without question, determined the make the bigger woman cum just as hard as she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for Captain Marvel!


End file.
